90scartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
The Fox Broadcasting Company (commonly referred to as Fox or the Fox Network, and stylized as FOX), is an American commercial broadcast television network that is owned by the Fox Entertainment Group division of 21st Century Fox. It's the world's third largest major network. Launched on October 9, 1986 as a competitor to longer-established networks ABC, NBC and CBS, Fox went on to become the most successful venture at a fourth television network, becoming the highest-rated broadcast network in the 18–49 demographic from 2004 to 2012 and earning the position as the most-watched network in the United States overall during the 2007–08 season.56 The Fox Broadcasting Company and its affiliated companies operate many entertainment channels in international markets, although these do not necessarily air the same programming as the U.S. network. Most viewers in Canada have access to at least one U.S.-based Fox affiliate, although most of Fox's primetime programming (as well as NFL on Fox) is subject to simultaneous substitution regulations imposed by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission to protect rights held by domestically based networks. The network is named after sister company 20th Century Fox, and indirectly for producer William Fox, who founded one of the movie studio's predecessors, Fox Film. Fox is a member of the North American Broadcasters Association and the National Association of Broadcasters. Children's Programming Fox began airing children's programming in 1990 when it launched the Fox Children's Network (later rebranded as the Fox Kids Network and then shortened to Fox Kids), a program block that aired on Saturday mornings and Monday through Friday afternoons (the weekday block gradually expanded to include a two-hour morning lineup, while its afternoon lineup expanded to 2½ hours). Programming within the block consisted mainly of cartoons, although it also aired some live-action series (particularly fantasy action programs) including Power Rangers (which later moved to ABC and Toon Disney, and has since moved to Nickelodeon), Bobby's World, X-Men, The Tick, Eerie, Indiana (which had aired in reruns on The Disney Channel shortly before joining the Fox Kids lineup) and Goosebumps. When The WB debuted the Kids' WB programming block in September 1995, Warner Bros.-produced animated series Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and later Batman: The Animated Series (all of which originated either on Fox Kids or in syndication), moved to Kids' WB to supplement that block's first-run kids' shows. In 2001, Fox sold its children's division and the former Fox Family Channel (now ABC Family) to The Walt Disney Company; it would drop the weekday blocks the following year (turning the two-hour time period over to its stations, rather than retaining the slots and filling them with adult-oriented daytime shows), and replaced Fox Kids in September 2002 with a new children's program block, FoxBox (which was renamed 4KidsTV the following year), after it leased the four hours of its Saturday morning lineup to 4Kids Entertainment. Fox discontinued the 4KidsTV block on December 27, 2008, due to a payment and distribution dispute between the network and 4Kids Entertainment, which was later settled. Rather than lease the time to another company to produce another children's program block, Fox gave two hours of the Saturday block back to its affiliates on January 3, 2009, to allow them to run Saturday morning newscasts or affiliate-purchased E/I programming (the latter of which Fox stations now purchase from the syndication market, as the network decided to stop supplying children's programming on its own), while the latter two hours were kept by Fox to run a network-managed paid programming block named Weekend Marketplace. 1990 * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990–1991) * Bobby's World (1990–1998) * Fun House (1990–1991) * Peter Pan and the Pirates (1990–1992) * Piggsburg Pigs! (1990–1991) * Swamp Thing (1990-1991) * Tom & Jerry Kids (1990–1994) * Zazoo U (1990–1991) 1991 * Beetlejuice (1991-1992) (season 4 only) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) * Little Dracula (1991) * Little Shop (1991) * Taz-Mania (1991–1995) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) * Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends (1991-1994) 1992 * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1992–1993) (reruns of 1983–1990 show) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1995) * Defenders of Dynatron City (1992, special) * Dog City (1992–1994) * Eek! The Cat (1992–1997, later retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) * George of the Jungle (1992) (reruns of 1967 show) * Ghostwriter (1992, pilot only) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1992) (reruns of 1987–1988 show) * Solarman (1992, special) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992–1993) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1992–1995) ** The Plucky Duck Show (1992) * X-Men (1992–1997) 1993 * Animaniacs (1993-1995) * Count DeClue's Mystery Castle (1993, special) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993–1994, part of Tom & Jerry Kids) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (1993, special) * Lost in Dinosaur World (1993, special) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1995) * The Terrible Thunderlizards (1993–1997, part of Eek! Stravaganza) * Trollies Christmas Sing-Along (1993, special) 1994 * A.J.'s Time Travelers (1994) * Christopher the Christmas Tree (1994, special) * The Fox Cubhouse (1994–1997) ** Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky & Jake (1994–1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Johnson and Friends (1994–1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Rimba's Island (1994–1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1995–1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Budgie the Little Helicopter (1995–1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Bananas In Pajamas (1995-1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse) * Grunt & Punt (1994-1995, four specials) * Life with Louie (1994–1998) * The Magic School Bus (The pilot aired in 1994 as a special; reruns were aired between 1998–2002) * Spider-Man (1994–1998) * The Tick (1994–1996) * Thunderbirds (1994, edited reruns of 1960's show) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994–1998) * Red Planet (3 part mini-series, aired in May 1994. It was repeated in January 1995 and May 1996.) 1995 * Goosebumps (1995–1998, renamed Ultimate Goosebumps in 1997) * Klutter (1995–1996, part of Eek! Stravaganza) * Masked Rider (1995–1996) * Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1995, special) 1996 * The Balloonatiks: Christmas Without a Claus (1996, special) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996–1997) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996–1998) * C Bear and Jamal (1996–1997) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (mini-series) (1996) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Transformers: Beast Wars (1996-1999) * Little Mouse on the Prairie (1996) 1997 * The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police (1997–1998) * Beetleborgs Metallix (1997–1998) * Chimp Lips Theater (1997, two specials) * Eerie, Indiana (1997) (reruns of 1991-1992 show) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997–1998) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) * Round the Twist (1997) * Space Goofs (1997–1999) * Stickin' Around (1997) 1998 * Cartoon Cabana (Summer 1998) * Donkey Kong Country (1998, only aired the first episode) * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (1998) * Godzilla: The Series (1998–2000) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998-1999) * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998–1999) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (1998) * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998–1999) * Ned's Newt * Power Rangers in Space (1998) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998–1999) * The Silver Surfer (1998) * Toonsylvania (1998–2000) * Young Hercules (1998–1999) 1999 * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999–2000) * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999, 2000–2001) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999–2000) * The Magician * NASCAR Racers (1999–2001) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999–2002) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Spider-Man Unlimited (1999, 2000–2001) * Transformers: Beast Machines * Xyber 9 (1999) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999–2000) * Cybersix (1999) 2000 * Action Man (2000–2001) * Angela Anaconda (2000) * Cybersix * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000–2001) * Dinozaurs * Dungeons & Dragons (2000) (reruns of 1983–1985 show) * Escaflowne * Flint the Time Detective (2000–2001) * Monster Rancher * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) * Real Scary Stories (also known as Scary... But True) (2000) 2001 * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001–2002) * Digimon Tamers (2001–2002) * Kong: The Animated Series (reruns) * Los Luchadores (2001–2002) * Medabots (2001–2002) * Mon Colle Knights (2001–2002) * Moolah Beach (2001) * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) * The Ripping Friends (2001–2002) * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends (reruns) * Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2001–2002) * The Zack Files (2001) 2002 * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (2002) * Power Rangers Wild Force (The first 26 episodes; the remaining episodes aired on ABC Kids) (2002) Adult Animation *''The Simpsons'' (1989–Present) *''The Critic'' (1994–1996) *''King of the Hill'' (1997–2010) *''The PJs'' (1999–2000) *''Family Guy'' (1999-2002; 2005-Present) *''Futurama'' (1999–2003) References Category:Television Channel